Your Guardian Angel
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Fang's feelings for Max have been building for a while...finally, the time comes when he can no longer hold them back. How will she react? And why is she crying? Songfict based from "Your Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apperatus


Okay, today I have just heard the most beautiful song ever…alright, so not _the _most beautiful, but a close second! Though I'm years late on the up-start, I've recently fallen in love with the song "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apperatus. After thinking it over a bit, I've come to the decision to do a songfict off of it to none other than Fang and Max! So, sit back, get comfy, and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters portrayed here or the song lyrics…no matter how beautiful they are.

**

* * *

**

Your Guardian Angel

How old should you be before you can legitimately say you're in love?

For me, it's sixteen. Though I was raised in a cage for half of my life and didn't grow up with the luxury of reading romantic novels or watching sappy movies, I've gone down the list of emotions and have come to the conclusion that what I'm feeling must be love…I actually am in love with someone…

And her name is Max.

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I have to tell you, it's been a long way coming. From our days at the School to the flock being on the lam, running for our lives, she and I have really been through it all. I really don't feel that there's anything I could ever do to accurately show my appreciation for her. Cards, flowers, candy; for kids literally raised in captivity, these mean nothing.

I'm looking at her now as she's looking over some new papers we've acquired from another government facility. Those focused eyes…deep brown, like the chips in the cookies she's come to adore so much…and I as well if I wanted to be honest. She senses my gaze and looks up at me and narrows her eyes.

I forgot to mention…I haven't told her that I love her yet. Yes, we've kissed a few times, but it's always ended with her pushing me away, then running off. I guess she's not one for the mushy stuff.

But oh, it's as obvious as night and day…Max, don't you feel anything for me too? _  
_  
_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

The next morning, we left the comfort of our motel room where we'd spent the night. The papers had nothing useful to offer, just more coded languages that none of us could decipher.

Soon we where wheeling through the air, twenty-thousand feet above the world. This was _our _world, one that only the birds were privileged enough to experience.

I found my eyes traveling once again to her…Max had a determined look on her face…those strong cheekbones, fine eyebrows, soft lips…lips that I wish I could say that I'm the only one who's tasted them.

I let loose a quiet growl and flew closer to her. She seemed a bit alarmed to see me so close. But I gave her a smile that I've come to call "Max's smile" for she's the only one I'll show it to. Immediately, the deep, thoughtful expression that she'd been wearing faded to be replaced by a small grin of contentment. As we flew, I made sure that my wingtips brushed hers with every stroke.

_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Out of nowhere, a bullet whizzed by my ear. Looks like we had company. The Erasers had long since been "retired" and even the Flybots (Flyboys as we called them) had become extinct. Many other versions had been created and terminated, discarded like fashion fads.

Our current adversaries were a lot more simpler-looking. They resembled ordinary robots…hm, okay, ever seen the movie _I, Robot_? Miraculously I have. If you haven't, Google some scenes from the movie and you'll see what I'm talking about. Now take that picture and add mosquito wings to it and you'll have an accurate description of what we were up against.

Whoever was creating these things were still adamant about using gunfire as the means to kill us. They had become quite smart by placing the firing mechanism inside of the robots, somewhere behind their eyes. These guys saw by identifying body heat rather than actually seeing, so the need of their eye sockets for vision was pointless.

I glanced at Max and we gave a nod at the same time. Okay, we'll give them a beating they won't soon forget. With a smirk on her face, she launched forward at the nearest one. My heart skipped a beat as I watched her beautiful and powerful form in the air. Likewise, I attacked a robot, putting my daydreams off for later.

_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay…stay_

The battle continued for some time, us having the upper advantage. I mean, c'mon. A bunch of ungainly robots against six finely-tuned fighting machines? No matter how light they were made or what design they followed, gears and gadgets just couldn't beat natural movement.

I was feeling pretty cocky about the ending of our scuffle, when I suddenly felt something hot hit my chest. I looked down and noticed a small hole with a river of blood beginning to run from it. Huh. Whaddaya know. I'd just been shot.

My body caught on to the injury quicker than my mind and immediately I crumpled into a ball and fell, my wings making no attempt to try and save me.

Down, down, down…fifteen-thousand feet…ten-thousand feet…five-thousand feet…I thought that I was going to collide with the ground. I wasn't sure if any of the others had seen me get hit. Soon I was able to make out people walking along the streets, the colorful cars snaking their way through mid-morning traffic. Looks like they were about to have a bit of an interruption…

But someone grabbed me from around my waist and my body was jerked to a halt. Weakly, I turned my head and saw Max. She pulled me into a tighter grasp and continued to head toward the ground, though adjusting her direction so that she'd land on the outskirts of the town.

When we had landed, she knelt, letting my body lie on some soft grass. Was this a meadow? It was hard to tell, my vision was blurring. In the back of my consciousness I registered four other forms land around us. I guess the battle above was over.

Max leaned over me, ripping my shirt open to get a better look at the wound. Why couldn't something like this happen under different circumstances? Gingerly, her fingers grazed around the bullet-hole. I winced and at the same time, she let out a sob.

_No, don't cry Max, _I thought. I hoped she could hear my thoughts. I didn't have the strength to say the words. Everything was becoming darker…

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

Slowly, oh so slowly, I took the hand that was on my chest and grasped it. As much as my eyes didn't want to cooperate, I forced them to meet hers. She had the right to see them one last time.

Even with tears staining her face, she was beautiful. My earth angel. And I, her guardian angel. I willed my mouth to move, willed it to give her my smile, her smile. Max's smile. Yes, only for her…

It took the last of my energy to keep her hand in mine, to continue smiling…hesitantly, and actually shyly, I formed the words I'd wanted to tell her for the past two years.

"I love you."

There…it was said. Now I could rest…

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up for you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all…_

As my eyes slid closed, her mouth whispered something back.

"I love you too, Fang."

Those were the last words I heard before I fell asleep forever.

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

* * *

Oh god, as if I haven't wanted to cry all day with listening to this song, I might actually do just that with this fict! I hope everyone else liked it! Please review and tell me your feelings about it!


End file.
